


The Steps to Crashing a Party

by ScarabOasis



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationships, Edrick doesn’t suddenly stop being an asshole, F/M, Multi Chapter, a lil bit of character building, also fuck Mad King Thorn, now he’s just an asshole with a crush, thats not how it works, what a Butt Munch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarabOasis/pseuds/ScarabOasis
Summary: Dinner together is great and all, but wouldn’t it be great to get out and cause some chaos?Unforeseen problems arise when Edrick tries to leave the Reliquary with the Commander, and lead to some rather disconcerting discoveries.





	The Steps to Crashing a Party

Chapter one: Lopsided

Prince Edrick Thorn has been having almost daily meals with the Pact Commander for easily a few months now. All of them home cooked by the small Sylvari herself. They may have had a rather, ahem, rocky start, but the undead prince found himself warming up slowly to her casual nature and quick wit. During that time he learned a few things about the world outside his box. 

Firstly, the Thorns were no longer in control of anything. According to historical records that the Commander had managed to locate from his time period, his father was killed shortly after his own imprisonment. Served him right, the wretched bastard. 

Secondly, Ascallon was straight up gone. Dead, demolished, never coming back. Those huge beasts, the Charr, had apparently taken the land back rather violently. Turns out they didn’t like being made into fur coats. Go figure. 

And thirdly, despite being brutally murdered and torn apart by his own subjects, his father somehow managed to get his own damn realm in the Mists. What the fuck. 

By the gods, the man killed his people for FUN, and he gets his own REALM in the afterlife?! Who’s brilliant idea was that!? Okay, so technically Edrick killed their subjects for fun too, but you don’t see him getting an entire realm to himself! No, all he gets is a box and some candy corn. Joy. 

Also Mad King Thorn apparently made a yearly appearance in Lions Arch to celebrate Halloween. Every. Damn. Year. 

Also, his head is on fire now? 

Even the Commander’s not sure how that happened. Edrick will cut her some slack, though, she is technically only a few years old. She’s practically an infant in a young woman’s body. 

Speaking of the Commander, Edrick had found himself in the rather embarrassing position of not actually knowing her name. He was sure she must have said it at some point, but he just couldn’t remember it for the death of him. He’s pretty sure he’s at that point of no return in their companionship that he reeeally shouldn’t be asking her name. 

It had already taken him an embarrassingly long amount of time to determine her gender. She was literally blue and glowing, how the hell was he supposed to know what the gender standards for her race were!? 

That had been an eye opening conversation. Gender. He had managed to work up the, well not courage, but the guts to ask her what she actually was. To his surprise she had been delighted he had asked in the first place, and happily told him that she currently identified as female. 

Now he’s not entirely sure what she meant by currently, but once again he felt it was far too late to ask now. 

The small Sylvari continued to be a bit of a mystery to him. She’s such an odd thing, what with her strange speech patterns and rather blunt humour. Just last meal she referred to herself as ‘a whore for fashion’ during a conversation on her way of dress. Turns out that no, the meaning of the word ‘whore’ had not changed during his absence, she’s just strange. 

He supposed in her eyes then he must be a ‘whore’ for black makeup. 

What a strange place it must be inside her head...

“So you know,” the Commander began one visit, “Halloween is only a few weeks away at this point.”

Edrick looker up from his own helping of fresh lasagna, gazing at her silently in invitation. She grinned at him mischievously. 

“Your father will be returning to Lions Arch again for the yearly festival. Would be a shame if someone were to... crash the party” she feigned innocence as she blinked her long pale lashes at him. 

The prince felt himself sit up straighter, eyes glowing a little brighter as the beginnings of an idea began to bloom inside his head. 

“Yes, it would be rather unfortunate for him, wouldn’t it?” He said, face stretching into an unnerving grin. 

The small teal woman nodded enthusiastically, teeth flashing as she grinned along with him. 

“I myself will be leading groups of Pact agents through his Labyrinth. Picking off his creatures one by one is excellent target practice” she said. She eagerly shoved a large mouthful of food in her mouth and chewed feverishly. 

Edrick fell silent as he began to scheme, thinking of all the wondrous ways he could ruin his fathers fun. Perhaps he could sway some of King Thorn’s subjects to see things his way... yes, that sounded excellent. 

“And when is my father expected to appear, exactly?” He asked, joining his companion in acting innocent. He truly did enjoy their games. 

The Commander smiled at him, tilting her head not unlike a bird, “Oh, within the next day or so. He usually comes around two and a half weeks before Halloween itself” 

Edrick’s face practically split with how wide his wicked grin had become, sharp teeth flashing in the dim lighting of his cavern. 

“Marvellous”

——

Their plans were swiftly ruined when they attempted to leave the main chamber together. 

The two had begun walking out side by side when Edrick was forcibly stopped in his tracks. It felt as though there was a rope tied around his middle, yanking him back every time he attempted to take another step. 

The Commander watched in growing concern as her companion snarled furiously, stomping in place as he seemingly leaned as far forwards as he physically could. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, clearly already knowing the answer. 

The Prince sneered at her, flashing his knife like teeth and shaking his head like an animal. 

“I can’t fucking move!” He shrieked. The young woman cringed slightly at the volume, but otherwise didn’t react. 

“On a scale of one to ten-“

“-I’m at a ‘no longer capable of forward movement’!”

The Sylvari placed her hands on her hips and hummed in thought, tilting her head to the side to consider him. 

“Okay, I got a few ideas stewing up here, but I’m gonna need to go ask some friends for help fixing this...”

Edrick simply glared at her as he leaned against his invisible tether, standing at an almost forty five degree angle. He huffed when he saw that she was trying to hide a grin. 

“Well it’s nice to see one of us in enjoying this situation” he grumbled. 

The commander gave a small giggle and shook her head at him. 

“I’ll just take a waypoint to Fort Trinity and grab my brothers. They’re both knowledgeable in dead stuff, so maybe they’ll know what’s up?” Her voice raises slightly at the end in uncertainty, her upper body bending over to match his. 

“Fantastic,” he groused, “so they might not be able to even do anything. Wonderful”

“Oi you, it’s better then nothing” she said, pointing her finger at him. 

He was sure they would have made quite the sight had anyone been looking at them, one seemingly breaking the laws of physics, and the other bending unnaturally in an attempt to copy him. That and the fact they hadn’t even paused their conversation whilst acting this way. 

Gods, her bizzarness must have been rubbing off on him...

The Sylvari bounced up and down like a rubber band, humming a little tune.

“I can go grab them now, if you like?” She sung. 

Edrick raised his eyebrow and gave her a frustrated expression. 

“That would be preferable to later, thank you.”

She grins at him and hops about in place, giving him a two handed thumbs up before she bounds off out of the reliquary, leaving him to stand sideways alone. 

He stood silently, listening to the echoing of water dripping from the ceiling. Realizing this was going to take a while he stopped leaning against the invisible rope and straightened himself again. 

He walked away from the entrance and over to his box, settling himself down atop its closed lid. He slumped over, dropping his chin into his hand with a huff, pouting rather childishly. 

“... these chains are digging into my ass...” he grumbled to himself, crossing his legs and glaring at the tunnel the Commander disappeared into.


End file.
